Souvenirs
by moon cat 22
Summary: Histoire courte. Un accident puis le trou noir. Un sort puis la guérison. Tout semble être redevenu comme avant... Enfin, presque... fic 6ème année, Poudlard. Hermione/Draco chapitre 1 remanié.
1. Chapter 1

**Mémoire.**

Genre : romance.

Note de l'auteur : Une nouvelle idée et j'écris. Lol je fonctionne toujours comme cela. Cette fic, je pense, ne sera pas très longue et se déroule pendant la 6eme année de Poudlard. Cependant, elle s'inscrit hors de la trame classique. J'ai voulu aussi essayé un nouveau style de rédaction ! J'espère que vous aimerez cet avant goût !

**Prologue.**

Elle était assise juste à côté de son lit. Depuis combien de temps ? Elle l'ignore. Elle lui sourit puis lui dit :

« - Tu devrais te reposer. Cela fait des heures que nous parlons.

- Non, ça va merci. Je préfère parler avec toi. Je n'en peux plus de lire tous ces manuels de cours. Tu me changes les idées et les heures passent beaucoup plus vite ! »

Il sourit. Elle le regarde gênée et amorce :

« - Pourtant tu me détestes.

- Je te déteste dis tu ?

- oui.

-Mais enfin pourquoi te détesterais-je ?"

Un petit rire gêné. Elle reprend :

- " Tu me hais.

- Non ? sans rire ! Je plaisante. Crois tu vraiment que je te demanderais de rester, de passer chaque jours du temps avec moi ? Ne me regarde pas avec cet air étrange ! Je t'apprécie ! je t'assure !"

Elle sourit. Tendrement.

- " Ne dis pas des choses que tu pourrais regretter par la suite…

Il fronce les sourcils, son regard se plantant dans le sien. A voix basse, comme effrayé par ce qu'il va dire, il murmure :

- j'aime ta compagnie alors reste...

-Bien dans ce cas je rends les armes.

-Cela va de soit !"

Un silence. Il la dévisage de nouveau et lui demande :

- " Tout de même tu ne trouves pas cela étrange ?

-Quoi ?

- Que je me sente aussi bien avec une personne dont je ne connais même pas le nom ! "

La tristesse voile, un court instant, les yeux de la jeune femme. Elle tente de la dissimuler.

- " Un simple nom peut parfois faire toute la différence…

- Vraiment ? peut être... Mais dans ton cas, non ! Cela te fait sourire ? Pourtant je le pense sérieusement ! d'ailleurs je ne te le demanderai pas !

- Merci. Murmure t'elle.

- Décidément, aujourd'hui, tu n'es pas très bavarde... quelque chose te tracasse ?

- Non.

- Tes yeux disent tout le contraire. Tu es comme mal à l'aise… c'est à cause de moi ?

- Non, non pas du tout ! Je... je suis juste surprise.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui.

- Et de quoi s'agit il ? demande t'il étonné.

- De toi.

- De moi ?

Elle sourit.

- je crois que moi aussi je t'apprécie beaucoup.

- Et c'est cela qui te surprend ?

- Oui.

- Etrange…

- Oui, étrange…

A nouveau le silence. Puis le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre. La jeune femme tourne la tête, voit enfin les personnes qu'elle attendait, Pomfresh et un médicomage. Elle s'excuse auprès de son interlocuteur, se lève et va vers eux. Le médicomage tant attendu était arrivé sonnant la fin de ces deux étranges semaines.

La jeune femme les écoute, discute avec eux, hoche de la tête et se retire pour laisser le médicomage rentrer. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de lancer un triste regard vers le lit du patient. Elle soupire, s'appuie contre l'embrasure de la porte. Tout est fini. Une douleur frappe alors son cœur, elle l'ignore.

Un sort pour retrouver la mémoire, assez risqué, est prononcé par le mage. Des voix s'élèvent…

« Comment vous sentez vous ? avez-vous des douleurs à la tête ? »

Des questions, des grognements, de sèches paroles s'échangent. Soudain, une voix masculine domine les autres et crie :

« Non… Non ! puisque je vous dis que tout va bien ! allez vous me laissez tranquille ! »

Le médecin une énième fois repoussé, abandonne et se lève. Il donne d'ultimes recommandations à l'infirmière, salue la jeune femme et s'en va. Des froissements de draps, le bras tendu de Pomfresh et il se lève, enfin.

Son regard croise alors celui de la jeune femme. La réaction est immédiate, comme attendue.

« Que fait elle là, celle la ! hurle t'il à l'encontre de l'infirmière, faites donc sortir cette sang de bourbe immédiatement ! »

« Malfoy… »

Il avance lentement vers la porte et lui répond :

« Tais toi ! ne m'adresse pas la parole, te voir m'est déjà insupportable ! »

La jeune femme décontenancée par un tel changement pourtant prévisible, bat en retraite. Elle sort. Puis, à présent, elle coure, oui elle coure dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Elle veut tout oublier, comme lui, elle ne veut plus rien savoir ! Mais il est déjà trop tard et pour cause le cœur à ses raisons que la raison ignore…

Un jour, deux puis plusieurs passent puis tout repart comme avant. Enfin, presque…

-« Alors cela t'as plu Granger ? »

Elle arrête de lire et se retourne pour faire face à Draco Malfoy qui vient d'entrer dans les quartiers des préfets en chefs. Il continue d'avancer et l'interpelle à nouveau :

« Cela t'as plu ? Hein ! dis le ! m'avoir vu déblatérer comme un crétin avec toi ! »

-Je… je…

-Tu.. tu… Quoi ? Tu veux ma photo ? ne prends pas cet air outré avec moi ! désormais ma mémoire est revenue ! qu'est que tu pensais ? que j'allais me taire peut être ?

-Non…

Elle se lève, le regard triste. Elle ne le regarde plus et va droit vers sa chambre. Tout ce qu'elle entend ne sont que provocations, autant de coups de poignard dans le cœur.

« Reviens ! Reviens sang de bourbe tu m'entends ? je n'en ai pas fini avec toi ! »

Le bruit d'une porte qui claque. De l'autre côté, dans la salle commune, un cri de rage, un coup de pied contre un meuble. Puis, le silence. Pesant.

Dans sa chambre, Hermione se tient là, debout, immobile, un livre à la main. Elle regarde la pièce d'un air vide. Pleurer, oui elle a envie de pleurer mais ne semble plus savoir comment s'y prendre. Alors elle se jette sur son lit et martèle les coussins de coups. Elle le maudit. Oui elle le maudit, cet homme qui lui a montré un autre visage. Tendre, amical, enjoué, quelqu'un qu'elle n'avait jamais connu…

Enfin les larmes coulent, doucement, de manière tortueuse sur ses joues, dans ses cheveux. Elle les ravale. Rien ne sert de pleurer pour un vulgaire souvenir, pour une personne qui n'existe même plus se dit elle. Et pourtant, dans sa tête, elle voit son sourire, ses yeux gris pétillant de malice. Alors, à nouveau, elle le maudit.

Mais elle n'est pas la seule. Lui aussi, se maudit. Il déteste, non il hait l'idée de ne pas se souvenir, de ce qu'il lui a dit, de ce qu'ils ont discuté. Il hait ce sentiment qui vient lui effleurer l'esprit à chaque fois qu'il essaye de s'en souvenir. De la joie. Il étouffe un autre cri de colère. Non, cela ne peut pas être vrai !

Qui aurait cru qu'une perte de mémoire provoquée par une chute de balai lors d'un match de Quidditch eut de telles répercutions ? Plusieurs jours s'étaient déjà écoulés mais rien n'y fait. Les discours haineux, les disputes ne changent rien. L'incompréhension règne…

Une porte s'ouvre. Hermione sort, elle veut partir d'ici. Le savoir à quelques mètres d'elle l'insupporte au plus au point. Mais, cela était sans compter sur lui. Il ne comptait pas la laisser filer de la sorte. Il se lève brusquement du fauteuil faisant face à la cheminée et l'attrape par le bras.

« -Je veux savoir ! hurle t'il, Je veux savoir de quoi nous avons parlé ! »

Hermione se débat, le repousse.

-et à quoi cela t'avancerait il ? ne veux tu pas oublier tout cela ?

-Tais toi !

-Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi ! lâche moi tu me fais mal !

-Ça m'est égal !

Hermione cesse bouger et murmure :

-Oui, ça t'es égal… c'est si évident…

Draco décontenancé par son attitude, soupire.

-Vas t'en… Vas t'en ! tu m'entends ?

Sans ménagement il la pousse vers la porte de sortie. Elle ne se fait pas prier. Mais une fois dehors, elle ne sait plus où aller, à qui parler. Elle est seule... à cause de lui.

**Note de l'auteur** : Voilà j'ai décidé de rallonger ce 1er chapitre. cette fic ne devrait pas être très longue! j'espère que cela vous a plut! Moon cat.


	2. Elle et lui

**Note de l'auteur :** De retour à l'écriture car s'il y une chose que je n'aurais pas dû oublier c'est bien celle-ci. En vous souhaitant une agréable lecture… Moon cat.

**Réponses aux reviews :** Mercii pour vos reviews, j'ai pris en compte les remarques et retravaillé le chapitre 1 ! le style est difficile à manier ^^

**Chapitre 1 : Elle et Lui**

Un soupir puis un poing qui s'abat sur la table.

Draco passe une main dans ses cheveux blonds avant de relever lentement la tête pour faire face à son reflet dans le miroir. Son visage tendu, trahit sa frustration et sa colère. Deux semaines, oui deux semaines c'était le temps qu'il avait fallut pour qu'on arrive à lui faire retrouver la mémoire. Pomfresh lui avait dit comme si cela n'était qu'une banalité mais quelle imbécile ! Draco grogna. Deux semaines qu'il avait passé à parler avec Granger et il ne se souvenait de rien !

Un soupir. Une main qui balaie rageusement les livres sur son bureau, tombant en un bruit sourd.

Il n'ose plus se voir dans le miroir et se détourne de lui. Au fond de lui, il connait la véritable raison de sa colère… Son cœur se serre. Oui et c'est comme ça à chaque fois qu'il y repense. Pourquoi ? Parce que le seul souvenir qui lui reste de cette semaine est un sentiment de plénitude. Il était bien, il était lui-même.

Serait ce à cause d'elle ? Il n'ose y songer une seconde et se saisissant de sa baguette s'en va faire sa ronde du soir. Sa main se crispe. Elle ne doit pas être bien loin. Il sait qu'il risque de la croiser puisqu'elle aussi effectue son devoir de préfète en chef. Il accélère le pas. Il ne perdra pas une minute de plus à y penser.

La nuit fraiche s'insinue dans les couloirs de l'école, recouvre les murs, s'imprègne dans la pierre. Un silence d'été plane sur le château, un parfum suave. Hermione inspire profondément et monte les quelques marches la menant sur le rempart sud de Poudlard. Son regard est immédiatement attiré par les étoiles perçant cette nuit d'été. Elle s'y perd essayant de redessiner les constellations. L'année était bientôt finie. Chacun s'en irait de son côté. Une douleur sourde traverse sa poitrine. Chacun de son côté, sans un mot…

Un bruit sourd.

Hermione sursaute brutalement tirée de ses pensées. Elle se retourne. Rien. Progressivement son cœur cesse de battre la chamade. Un instant, oui juste un court instant, elle avait pensé que c'était lui. Mais non, juste une pierre qui se décroche du mur et va se perdre plus bas en contrebas du château.

La jeune femme soupire. Bientôt elle n'aurait même plus à y penser. D'un geste de la main, elle chasse tous espoirs. Envolés ! Disparus ! Deux mondes les opposent. Un gouffre qu'une simple semaine ne saurait résorber. Elle sourit. Miss Granger a toujours eu le raisonnement juste et cela n'allait pas changer de si tôt.

Se rendant compte de l'heure, elle regarde une dernière fois le ciel étoilé et redescend. Elle essaye de ne pas courir jusqu'à la chambre commune des préfets mais la peur de le croiser la gagne.

Elle atteint la porte saine et sauve. Elle jette un coup d'œil et le couloir est toujours vide. La porte se referme. Oh il aurait pu la retenir mais pourquoi l'aurait il fait ? La porte se referme dans un léger claquement et il sort de l'obscurité. Il l'a vu courir dans le couloir, il l'a vu fuir quelque chose ou bien quelqu'un. Elle le fuyait.

Il n'est pas dupe. Il n'est pas en colère, il ne sait même pas comment réagir. Lui prendre la main, la retenir pour lui dire quoi ? Elle ne voulait pas répondre. Il ne voulait pas savoir. Draco secoue la tête et ouvre la porte à son tour.

Trop tôt. Il ne bouge plus et la dévisage. Pourquoi n'était elle pas rentrée directement dans sa chambre comme après chaque ronde ? Son poing se referme, sa mâchoire se contracte. Et maintenant ?

Elle non plus ne bouge pas, ne dit rien, ses yeux noisette plantés dans les siens.

Qui a fait le premier pas ? Ils ne le savent pas mais se retrouvent soudainement plus proches, trop proches. La main d'Hermione, tremblante esquisse un faible geste puis doucement, très doucement vient frôler la joue de Draco, une peau si froide, si douce… les lèvres fines du jeune homme s'entrouvrent et une voix masculine s'élève dans la pièce :

Que fais tu ?

Recule si tu n'en as pas envie.

Tu trouves ça drôle Granger ? Tu crois que tu vas réussir à me faire prendre la fuite ? Je t'ai vu courir dans les couloirs…

Je…

Sa main quitte sa joue et retombe mollement contre sa hanche. Hermione va partir mais cette fois ci c'est lui qui la retient, avec de simples mots :

Ce qui s'est passé…

Je sais, ne t'inquiète pas il ne s'est jamais rien passé, cette semaine n'a jamais existée…

Non.

Non ?

Tais toi !

Et sans prévenir, il s'avance, la serre dans ses bras, doucement puis de plus en plus fort. Il ne s'attend pas à ce qu'elle lui rende son geste. Un moment passe. Il ne bouge pas et maintient la jeune femme dans ses bras. Il est bien, il n'a pas besoin d'autre chose, sa présence lui suffit. Puis l'image de son père s'impose à son esprit. Une décharge électrique lui parcours le corps. Il la relâche brutalement, lui tourne le dos et sans un mot regagne sa chambre. La porte se referme avec violence.

Hermione frissonne. Ses lèvres tremblent. Elle regarde ses mains ? Quelques secondes de plus, oui juste quelques secondes de plus et elle l'aurait pris dans ses bras pour ne plus jamais le relâcher. Doucement, elle s'avance jusqu'à la porte de la chambre de Draco. Elle sait qu'il l'entend. Elle murmure au travers :

« Bonne nuit Draco »

Ce dernier sent son cœur s'emballer. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle lui souhaitait. Et cela lui avait manqué. Il se laisse glisser au sol, le long de la porte. L'avoir eu contre son corps, oui, même juste un instant et il était plus léger, plus serein. Et maintenant ?

Hermione recule, ne quitte pas la porte des yeux. Quelque chose vient de percer son cœur. Y mettre un nom dessus ? Elle n'a pas le courage de l'assumer. Tout comme Draco…

**Note de l'auteur :** Cette fanfiction sera très courte et ne s'inscrit pas dans une continuité par rapport aux livres. J'espère que cela vous a plu !


	3. Point de non retour

**Note de l'auteur** :Et c'est reparti pour un tour :) enjoy !

**Chapitre 2 : Le point de non retour.**

« Mr Malfoy ! Revenez parmi nous ! Le cours n'est pas fini ! »

Draco soupire bruyamment et dévisage Horace Slughorn d'un œil mauvais. Celui-ci se lance alors dans un long discours mais Draco n'en a cure. Sa potion, il l'avait déjà fini. Il n'a pas l'intention de l'écouter le sermonner sur son travail soit disant bâclé. Non, Ce qui l'interpelle n'est pas son chaudron ou ce que dit Slughorn. C'est autre chose autrement plus grave qui n'a d'autre nom que ce flou artistique, ce foutoir sans nom qui règne dans sa tête. Que veut il ? Que souhaite t'il là maintenant ? Pourquoi ne se sors t'elle pas de sa tête ? Oui cette petite sang de bourbe…

Il tourne la tête et la voit. Concentrée comme toujours, complimentée par Slughorn comme à chaque fois. Il se mord la lèvre. La prendre dans ses bras ou bien la détruire une bonne fois pour toute ? Il ne fallait pas être un idiot pour comprendre, l'issue était déjà scellée depuis bien longtemps alors à quoi bon… Ce qui lui manque est ce fichu courage… Enfin, le cours se finit la délivrance. Il se lève, n'attendant personne, voulant juste être seul. Seul, il l'avait toujours été mais aujourd'hui plus encore. A qui parler de ce qui se passait dans sa tête ? Zabini ? il le prendrait pour un fou ! Goyle ou Grabbe ? Incapables de comprendre…

Une vague de colère le submerge et il donne un violent coup de poing contre le mur. Quelques élèves sursautent, s'éloignent de lui. Froussards, idiots songe t'il. Il les accule d'un regard assassin et poursuit son chemin. Il n'a de compte à ne rendre à personne seulement à lui-même… Seulement pour le moment, il en était tout bonnement incapable… Le seul moyen d'en finir avec cette histoire était de d'induire Hermione en erreur. Il ne la laisserait pas gagner, il aurait le dernier mot. Sa raison reprend le dessus et au fur à mesure que la journée passe, il sait ce qui lui reste à faire. Une dernière action et il tirerait un trait sur cette histoire.

Le soir s'abat sur Poudlard amenant silence et calme dans le château. Enfin, tous les masques tombent, une autre réalité prend forme. Il n'est plus qu'un simple jeune homme perdu. L'uniforme à l'emblème de serpentards rangé dans l'armoire, les élèves dans leurs dortoirs mais pour lui des appartements neutres. Il n'est plus qu'un préfet en chef et cela ne pouvait pas mieux tomber… Il le sait ce soir est différent des autres. Sa décision est prise alors patiemment il attend… Le temps passe, il attend.

Puis, la porte de la chambre d'Hermione s'ouvre. Elle entre dans la salle commune, Il la dévisage depuis son fauteuil et sans un mot se lève avant qu'elle ne sorte. Elle ne dit rien. Elle en a pris l'habitude depuis la violence des derniers échanges. Mais son corps lui tremble, légèrement, imperceptiblement sous ses vêtements. Son cœur s'accélère. Va-t-il la prendre dans ses bras ? Va-t-il lui dire à quel point elle l'insupporte ?

Il s'arrête à quelques centimètres d'elle, demeure silencieux pendant d'interminables minutes puis se penche pour lui murmurer au creux de l'oreille :

« Je me souviens… »

Est-ce son souffle qui l'a fait sursauter ? Hermione sent un long frisson la parcourir. Elle secoue légèrement la tête. Elle doit rester forte.

« -De quoi te souviens tu ? » dit elle tout bas, sans oser affronter son regard.

« - De nos conversations. » Il se penche encore plus, son bras s'appuyant contre le mur en pierre. « Pourquoi as-tu refusé d'en parler avec moi ? »

Hermione recule et sent le mur froid contre son dos.

« Je… Je souhaitais que les choses redeviennent comme avant… » Ses poings se referment férocement sur sa robe. Ce n'est pas la vérité. Elle aurait souhaité que cela continue souhait à sens unique. Elle attend une réponse qui ne vient pas.

Il se tient si proche d'elle mais ne dit rien. Il se tait. Il ne sait pas quoi dire. Que tout redevienne comme avant ? Dieu qu'il l'avait souhaité ! Mais la vie, les souvenirs échappent à toute logique.

Elle soupire, elle n'a pas d'autre choix que de continuer. Lui laisser dire toutes ces choses seule, quel égoïste. Elle le hait mais ne peut pas résister, elle doit savoir, elle doit le dire. Sa voix tremble :

« Depuis l'incident quelque chose a changé, quelque chose qui n'aurait pas dû… Il n'y pas d'entre deux pour des gens comme nous… Haine et indifférence, pas d'amitié… et si par malheur cela change, il n'y a pas de point de retour, impossible de faire marche arrière.. Nous serons quelqu'un de différents l'un pour l'autre sans possibilité de faire redevenir les choses comme avant par la suite.. »

Draco sursaute. Il recule légèrement. Il sait qu'elle a raison mais trop lâche pour lui dire qu'il pense pareil, qu'il est d'accord. Elle l'a fait pour lui. Un poids sur la conscience qu'il n'a plus. Il se surprend même à penser l'accuser, à lui rejeter la faute…

« -Bien » murmure t'il. Il n'arrive pas à en dire plus. Il voit son visage se décomposer, la douleur se lisant sur les traits de la jeune femme.

« -Bien ? C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire ? C'est le seul mot que tu m'accordes après tout ce que nous avons échangé? »

« -Ne me regardes pas comme ça » dit il soudainement déstabilisé. Oui elle a raison de se mettre en colère mais ses larmes qui pointent au coin de ses yeux. Non… non il en voulait pas provoquer ça mais c'était trop tard.

« - Je te regardes comme je le souhaite ! C'est toi-même qui m'a dit « je me souviens »… Alors si cela est vrai, dire juste « bien » c'est dire que tout ce qui s'est passé n'était que foutaises à tes yeux ! »

« - Non. »

« - Non quoi ? »

Elle s'approche, il recule. Elle pleure, il se tient raide comme un baton, les yeux légèrement humides. Il doit tenir bon. S'il cède il n'y aura plus de retour possible. Laisser tomber sa vie pour elle ? Il en est incapable. Egoiste ? Oui. Lache ? Oui. Il ne veut plus rien savoir. Il veut que tout cela cesse maintenant. Quel tableau pitoyable mais puisqu'il en est l'auteur, il l'ignore. Fuir, sortir du cadre, il pense ainsi abréger la souffrance.

« Je… Hermione… » lache t'il avec difficulté.

La colère submerge la jeune femme : « Je t'interdis de m'appeler par mon prénom tu m'entends ? Tu veux savoir de quoi nous avons parlé ? et bien je vais te le dire ! »

Il ne veut pas l'entendre mais désormais ce choix ne lui appartient plus…

La voix d'Hermione se fait plus forte, emplit la salle : « Tout a été dit des banalités jusqu'au plus petit secret ! Je connais ta boisson préférée, ta couleur favorite, le bleu nuit car cela te rappelle les nuits à la campagne dans ta maison secondaire ! je sais que tu griffonnes chaque coin gauche de tes feuilles et que si tu pouvais envoyer les Weasley en enfer tu n'hésiterais pas ! Je sais tellement de toi autre que le serpentard vaniteux ! Mais si tu souhaites tout oublier alors oui faisons cela ! Incapable de le dire ? Ne t'inquiète pas je le ferais à ta place ! »

La jeune femme stoppe court. Elle tente de reprendre son souffle mais sa poitrine lui fait tellement mal, son nez se bouche, ses larmes l'aveuglent. Dans cette histoire, elle avait souffert tout autant voir plus. Ses secrets ? Elle en riait, se sentait différentes des autres; aujourd'hui elle en pleure. Son silence, son attitude si froide… était ce bien lui ?

Elle lui jette un dernier regard et lui tourne le dos. Elle sort des appartements, il reste seul. Il n'a pas essayé de la retenir. Sa tête bourdonne. Son regard assassin le poursuit. Il ferme les yeux. Rien n'y fait. D'un pas lourd, si lourd il retourne jusqu'à sa chambre. Il passe une main sur son visage. Il s'allonge sur son lit, ferme les yeux et tout lui revient. Comme un long film, entrecoupé de quelques passages flous. Il se souvient. C'était lui qui demandait à la voir. C'était lui qui s'était confié, elle qui l'écoutait. Il voulait la faire rire car c'était le plus beau sourire qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Il voulait lui donner l'envie de le revoir le lendemain, de passer des heures en sa compagnie… Il avait provoqué tout cela et aujourd'hui il n'en voulait plus. Comme un enfant gâté...

Maintenant le rideau était tombé. Tout avait été détruit d'un simple silence. Il ferme les yeux. Demain sera un autre jour, un jour sans elle.

**Note de l'auteur :** Ce n'est pas la fin, disons dans un ou deux chapitres. J'espère que cela vous a plut et que vous vous êtes habituées à ce style d'écriture. Amicalement, Moon cat.


	4. Un passé à fleur de peau

**Note de l'auteur :** Je sais que je ne vous demande jamais de reviews mais j'aurais aimé avoir votre opinion, je ne suis plus sure d'en faire une histoire courte qu'en pensez vous ? En vous remerciant d'avance, Moon cat.

_Chapitre 4_: Un passé à fleur de peau.

Depuis ce jour, il y a un mois de cela, le coin gauche de ses feuilles reste vide, plus la moindre trace d'un quelconque griffonnage. Il ne peut plus, il ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi, c'est comme ça. Cette habitude n'est plus la sienne. Il arrête d'écrire et se penche vers son voisin de classe pour discuter avec lui. Désormais, il ne regarde plus le côté gauche de sa salle de cours. Hermione ? Elle n'existe plus. Il ne sait plus qui c'est. Cela n'a plus d'importance. Il a retrouvé la liberté d'esprit, son indépendance. Il n'a plus cette impression de lui devoir quelque chose. Oui il s'est enfin ôté un poids de la conscience.

Horrible ?Pour beaucoup de monde sans doute, pour lui non, il vit sa vie. Il sourit à une serpentarde d'un air malicieux. .. Ce sourire qui ne possède pas une once de regret. La culpabilité ? Elle ne fait pas partie de son monde. Il est bien et c'est tout ce qui compte. Que son silence la blesse ? Il ne s'en rend même pas compte.

Hermione le regarde. Elle ne peut s'en empêcher. Malgré la promesse qu'elle s'est faite, malgré son mental à tout épreuve, son regard se pose sur lui. Et irrémédiablement, ses lèvres tremblent, ses yeux deviennent humides. Elle le voit sourire à une serpentarde et le mot égoïste lui vient à l'esprit, martèle sa poitrine. Elle le hait. Elle l'admire. Elle voudrait lui dire qu'il n'est qu'un lâche, un opportuniste égocentrique mais rien ne sort. Elle ne veut pas se rabaisser à ça. Elle avait coupé les ponts. Alors pourquoi revenir ? Il se dirait qu'elle ne peut pas se passer de lui et après ? S'en était fini. Quoi qu'elle fasse, la douleur, elle, est toujours là. Ron lui secoue gentiment le bras pour la faire revenir sur terre. Elle le regarde avec une certaine tendresse. Il essaye de la faire rire, elle le regarde les yeux brillants et vides.

Entre affection et amour, la limite est parfois fragile. Le temps fera son affaire, les souvenirs s'estomperont irrémédiablement. Son cœur guérira petit à petit pense t'elle. Alors, elle ne le repousse pas, elle attend...

Mais aujourd'hui une porte s'ouvre et le passé refait surface sans prévenir comme son habitude. Un invité de passage qui malheureusement ne repart jamais sans laisser de trace...

Draco est là, assis dans un fauteuil de leur salle commune, lisant tranquillement un livre. La jeune femme lui lance un regard emplit de haine. Il ne réagit pas, au contraire on pourrait presque croire que sa douleur le fait sourire, le recoin de ses lèvres s'étirant légèrement.

"Ce soir ne traîne pas dans le coin" lui dit il.

Le corps d'Hermione se fige. Elle ne le regarde plus : "Et pourquoi?"

"Je reçois une invitée de marque, une sang pure..."

Sa voix se fait traînante, lancinante. Non il n'est plus celui qu'elle a connu. Il attend sa réponse, elle n'en a pas. Ou plutôt elle ne peut que demander, cette question qui lui brûle les lèvres, car elle est de ceux qui ont besoin d'entendre des mots inflexibles:

" Alors... c'est bel et bien définitif?"

Draco la regarde d'un air surpris comme s'il n'avait jamais pensé à cette éventualité. Il se retient de lui dire que oui évidemment c'est fini, que plus jamais il ne lui parlerait à coeur ouvert mais il se ravise et lui dit d'une manière tout aussi dure :

"Oui sans aucun retour possible."

La jeune femme hoche la tête, acculée par une forte douleur à la poitrine. Elle s'en va dans sa chambre, il n'y a désormais plus l'ombre d'un espoir...

Elle se pose sur son lit, le regard dans le vide. Elle joue avec un petit bracelet, le fait tourner entre ses doigts. Des larmes coulent, les dernières se promet t'elle. Elle entend un rire féminin provenant de la salle commune. Ce rire résonne dans sa tête, il y a peu c'était le sien maintenant son rire renaîtra grâce aux paroles d'un autre. Oui plus aucune parole d'un Malfoy ne pourra lui esquisser le moindre sourire. Il s'agit plus que d'une simple promesse, c'est une page qui se tourne...

Encore une fois, son raisonnement avait été le bon et jusqu'en fin de septième année, jusqu'à ce que Voldemort soit vaincu et qu'enfin le monde des sorciers retrouve la paix, ce fut le cas.

Aujourd'hui perdue dans ses pensées, la mort de Voldemort déjà si lointaine à ses yeux, elle regarde par la fenêtre. Des jours que la pluie s'abat sans relâche sur la campagne anglaise. Elle s'étire, un sentiment de paix l'empli. Demain, elle entamerait ses études pour travailler au ministère de la magie. Elle sourit, il y a de cela encore un an, elle espérait juste pouvoir rester en vie.

Le temps avait effacé la moindre blessure de son cœur et elle se prend désormais à rêver d'un avenir sans le moindre nuage. Elle s'apprête à sortir de sa chambre lorsqu'un bruit l'a fait sursauter. Elle se retourne et voit une chouette taper contre le carreau de la fenêtre. Une lettre ? Hermione quelque peut surprise s'avance, ouvre la fenêtre se saisissant avec douceur de la chouette. Elle lui retire la lettre, la pose sur son bureau et va chercher une friandise. La chouette s'en saisit avec délicatesse et s'envole. Hermione referme la fenêtre. Son regard se pose sur la lettre. Sans doute Ron qui a une nouvelle anecdote à lui raconter sur ses dragons. Ce que l'amour peut rendre bête songe t'elle.

Elle sourit et ouvre la lettre. Elle lui glisse des mains. Une douleur sourde frappe son cœur. Elle se lève, elle a besoin de prendre de l'air. La lettre tombe lentement, se pose avec douceur sur le sol en bois. Elle se déplie, révélant son contenu une phrase :

«Nous nous verrons à la rentrée. J'espère que tu as su mettre à profit cette année. Il y a bien longtemps que nous ne nous sommes vu. »

Draco Malfoy.

Pourquoi avoir envoyé ce mot ?

Draco en avait eu envie en quelque sorte. Il n'y a avait pas 'explication à chercher.

Il avait appris la nouvelle par hasard, la veille, en entendant le nom de Granger dans une conversation pris au vol. Savoir qu'il allait la revoir ? Cela ne lui avait rien fait de particulier. Pourtant, en cet instant précis, il regrette son geste. Que lui a-t-il pris d'envoyer cette missive vide de sens ? Il fronce les sourcils, descendant son verre de vin rouge d'une traite. Un ami l'interpelle, il sourit. Mais sa tête, ses pensées sont ailleurs. Intérieurement, il se reprend et se rassure lui même. Bien sur qu'il sait pourquoi il a fait cela. Mais encore une fois, il souhaite se persuader que c'est une attitude adulte.

Alors qu'il n'en est rien. Reprendre contact avec elle pour repartir sur de bonnes bases, amicales, quel mal y avait il ? Il n'est qu'un homme après tout. Son indifférence envers le passé est naturelle tout comme souhaiter que les choses se passent bien, comme si rien n'avait existé. Il espère juste qu'elle le prendra bien. Après tout pourquoi le prendrait elle mal ? C'était un beau geste de sa part. A la rentrée, ils se parleront en tout bien tout honneur et il se sentirait parfaitement à son aise.

Il reprend du vin et répond une idiotie à sa voisine de droite qui n'est autre que sa petite amie actuelle. Pour lui l'erreur du passé est réparée. Et pour cela, Il avait suffit de quelques mots enrobés d'une dérangeante politesse...

**Note de l'auteur :** j'espère que cela vous as plu ! au prochain chapitre ! Amicalement, Moon cat.


End file.
